fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lumen Solis
Lumen Solis is a character created by Kamehameha1007. Summary Lumen Solis is the main protagonist of the first series of Heaven's Sky. He was found one day, abandoned in the middle of a remote, mountainous area dubbed "The Sea of Mountains" by a reclusive monk named Yosutebito Kyūseishu. After 6 years of growing up in Yosu's care, Yosu began to teach Lumen a broad variety of martial arts - most prominently Kung-Fu, Taekwondo, Jujutsu and boxing. After 6 more years, Yosu began teaching Lumen how to harness his Divinity - an obscure form of magic which greatly increases the user's physical/mental strength, speed, endurance and senses many times fold. 3 years later, through vigorous and unforgiving training in the mountains, Lumen awakened his Divinity. Lumen's Divinity was truly unique indeed - in fact, it was one that not even Yosubite himself, who has lived hundreds of years and seen countless Divinities, had ever witnessed. A pure, white, vibrant Divinity of great potential. Lumen dubbed this Divinity his "Nova Divinity", due to the vibrant light it emits, as well as Lumen's obsession with stars. A year later, Lumen had entered an international Martial Arts tournament. Confident that he would win with his Nova Aura, he entered it with his master's permission. He would go on to get to the semifinals, where he met another person like him - one who could wield their Divinity. During the battle, Lumen lost control over his Divinity, and it began to dissipate, allowing his opponent to get the upper hand and eventually defeat Lumen. Lumen walked away, bloody and battered, but not without a few words of advice from his opponent: "Your Divinity is very strong indeed. However, the stronger the Divinity, the harder it is to master. So train, and train, and don't stop! Master that Divinity and conquer your obstacles! Leap over the hurdle and move forwards!". The last words of that sentence became Lumen's life philosophy. A month later, men in black suits and ties came knocking at Yosubite's door. They said they were agents from the "Demon Hunting Association", and requested to see Lumen and recruit him into their program, in which they hunt demons, ghouls or otherworldly entities that are a threat to Earth. Yosu declined, saying that it was too much work for a young boy. However, Lumen insisted that he went, as he wanted nothing more than to protect Earth - and that this was a great opportunity to master his skills. Yosu reluctantly let his student go, but made him vow to come back in one piece. Thus, Lumen was left his master with one last goodbye, and was transported to the DHA base. A new step in his life had taken place. Appearance Lumen is a mildly muscular, caucasian man of imposing height, being a hulking 7'2". His hair is sky-blue and unkempt, with his hair sticking out in places as "spikes", the only neat part of his hair seeming to be the two bangs that come down and frame either side of his face. His eyes are a brilliant, vibrant sky-blue. His attire consists of a well-ironed, black business suit with white undershirt and a red tie, the usual attire for a Demon Hunting Association agent. In his Cosmica form, his Divinity encases his entire body, and forms translucent, angelic wings. Aura is constantly streaming out of him due to the sheer power of his Cosmica. In his Omega Cosmica, Lumen gains a divine aesthetic, his eyes and Divinity becoming a brilliant warm gold. A cloak made entirely from Omega Nova Divinity forms over his regular clothes, and a red, capital Omega symbol appears on his forehead. (sort've WIP) Personality Lumen, despite spending his childhood as a hermit, has developed very kindly traits, helping out anyone who is visibly in need, or at least offers to. However, when it comes to battle, Lumen is extremely headstrong and determined. He is also very rash, rushing into battle and opting to make strategies based off his opponent's skill during battle, rather than simply observing them from afar. (again, sort've WIP) Personal Statistics Origin: Heaven's Sky Name: 'Lumen Solis, Lumen, Lum, The DHA'S Star. '''Classification: '''Demigod '''Alignment: '''Good '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''19 (Beginning of Series), 20 (End of Series), 35 (Beyond Heaven) '''Date of Birth: '''March 14th, X240 '''Height: '''7'2" '''Weight: '''278 lbs '''Affiliation: '''Demon Hunting Association (DHA) Powers and Stats 'Tier: 8-A, High 7-C '''with Nebula | '''High 7-C,' 7-A '''with Cosmica' | ''6-B',' 5-C '''with Cosmica' | ''6-A',' 5-C '''with Cosmica | 5-B initially, at least 3-C '''by the end, likely '''higher | 5-C''', '''5-B '''with Cosmica, '''4-A' with Omega Cosmica 'Powers and Abilities: '''Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, true Flight, Aura (Explosive), Light Manipulation, Light Energy Absorption, Nuclear Energy Absorption, Solar Energy Absorption, Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Low at base, Low-Godly with Omega Cosmica), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Via creating a Divinity barrier between his brain and a mind manipulator's "mental connection"), Soul Manipulation (with Omega Cosmica) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency]]:' '''Multi-City Block Level '(Traded blows with Eldrax, who collapsed a quarter of a large town, managed to collapse half of said town himself with his Nova), '''Large Town Level '''with Nebula and Cosmica (Managed to turn an entire forest bigger than the aforementioned town into a crater) | '''Large Town Level (Damaged Tempest to the point where he had to bring out his Narukami Mode), Mountain Level with Cosmica (Defeated Narukami Tempest in a 1-on-1 battle) | Country Level ''' (Managed to destroy several incoming asteroids, each bigger than the island he was fighting on by a few kilometers), Moon Level with Cosmica (Destroyed an oncoming Asteroid that was stated by Drake himself to be "The size of the Earth's moon itself") | 'Continent Level '(Destroyed the entire Continent of Amaterasu, which occupied about a quarter of the Earth's surface, in his clash with Azazel), 'Moon Level '''with Cosmica (Deflected an attack that would have been sufficient enough to "Turn the moon to dust") | '''Planet Level Initially '(Traded blows with Initial Alpha Demonica Azazel),at least '''Galaxy Level,' '''by the end (Destroyed a small Galaxy simply by kicking Azazel into it, destroyed the Galaxy AVALON-6, a Galaxy ~12 million light years across, in his clash with Azazel, diverted an attack that Azazel claimed to be "Sufficient enough to birth a Galaxy 14 million light years across". Traded blows with and defeated Alpha Demonica Azazel, who showed the same Galaxy-busting feats as Lumen. On top of this, he casually created several Galaxies to use as a power source in his fight with Azazel, though not at once), likely '''higher '(His full power in this form was never shown, as he had to lend some of his Aura to his friends in order for them to stand a chance against Azazel). Ignores conventional durability 'via soul manipulation (Lumen's attacks directly deal damage to the soul in this state) | '''Multi-Continent Level '(Destroyed most of the Moon with a single kick), 'Planet Level '''with Cosmica (Split Igrania, a planet slightly larger than Earth, in two with his Nebula), '''Multi-Solar System Level '''with Omega Cosmica (Collapsed a quater of the galaxy ZERG-12, a Galaxy ~102,000 light years across) [[Speed|'Speed]]: High Hypersonic '''(Managed to deflect and dodge Eldrax's attack rushes, which Lumen himself estimated go at around 8918 meters per second), '''High Hypersonic+ '''with Cosmica (Blitzed a bloodlusted Eldrax) | '''High Hypersonic (Kept up with Tempest), Massively Hypersonic'' with Cosmica (Nearly blitzed a Narukmi Mode Tempest)' '| Relativistic (Managed to almost keep up with Drake Cinatas, who in turn barely outmaneuvered Lumen's Nova, which is a beam made of pure concentrated light energy), 'FTL '''with Cosmica (Managed to keep up with and at some points, outpace Drake Cinatas) | '''FTL+ '(Kept up with Azazel, who casually outmaneuvered several of Lumen's Novas. Managed to dodge several of Azazel's Void Beams, which were fast enough to counter Lumen's Novas), 'MFTL+ '''with Cosmica (Speed is drastically enhanced from previous form, managed to avoid a flurry of over 100,000 Void Orbs, each travelling at lightspeed, with ease. Can keep up with Demonica Azazel) | '''MFTL+ '''initially (Travelled from one end of the Solar System to the other in an instant), '''MFTL+ '''by the end (Travelled from AVALON-6 to a smaller galaxy that was hundreds of thousands of lightyears away in what Azazel claimed to be "Less than a tenth of a second") | '''MFTL '(Managed to outmaneuver hundreds of his own Novas at once), at least 'MFTL '''with Cosmica (Should be no slower than before), '''MFTL+ '''with Omega Cosmica (Able to zip between one Solar System to the other in an instant). [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength]]: Class 100,''' Class 100 | Class M'' ''| Class P''', Class M' '| '''''Class P | At least Class P | Class Z '''initially, '''Multi-Stellar '''by the end | '''Class Z, Stellar [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: 'Class GJ', Class TJ '''With Nebula | '''Class TJ, Class PJ '''with Cosmica | '''Class ZJ, Class NJ '''with Cosmica | '''Class YJ, Class NJ '''with Cosmica | '''Class XJ '''initially, '''Galactic '''by the end | '''Class NJ, Class XJ 'with Cosmica, '''Multi-Solar System Class '''with Omega Cosmica [[Durability|'Durability]]: 'Town Level '(Survived a barrage of hits from Genocide Form Eldrax, who managed to make an entire town collapse) | Large Town Level '(Survived an onslaught of hits from Tempest), '''Mountain Level '''with Cosmica (Tanked hits from Narukami Tempest) | '''Country Level '(Took hits from Drake and several of his asteroids), Moon Level with Cosmica (Managed to punch straight through Drake's moon-size asteroid and sustained little damage from it afterwards) | 'Continent Level '(Took hits from Azazel), 'Moon Level '''with Cosmica (Took hits from Demonica Azazel) | '''Planet Level Initially '(Tanked an attack sufficient enough to completely annihilate Earth), at least '''Galaxy Level, likely higher 'by the end (Tanked blows from Alpha Demonica Azazel), Low-Godly Regen makes him hard to kill | '''Multi-Continent Level '(Took hits from Beelzebub (Heaven's Sky)), 'Planet Level '''with Cosmica (Tanked hits from a Reverted Erebosus, who casually splits Earth-Sized planets in half), '''Multi-Solar System Level '''with Omega Cosmica (Stated to only wield a quarter of the power it once had, which should be sufficient enough to survive the destruction of a quarter of the Milky Way.) '''Stamina: '''Extremely high, fought with several enemies for days on end | Nigh-Infinite - As long as there is a source of Aura in the Universe, he will have a constant supply of power in this form. [[Range|'Range]]: 'Melee range with most attacks, several miles with Nova and Nova Orbs | Melee range, Galactic with Nova and Nova Orbs. '''Standard Equipment: '''Healing Crystals [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]: Average 'academically, however, he is a '''Genius '''level martial artist. '''Weaknesses: '''Whilst Lumen is inhumanly powerful, he still has human qualities such as stubbornness and arrogance that hold him back. He will often rush into battle without any prior thought, preferring to make a strategy based off his opponent's fighting style during battle. '''Key: Beginning of Series '| '''Second Quarter of Series | Third Quarter of Series | End of Series '| '''Omega Cosmica '| '''Beyond Heaven Notable Attacks and Techniques Nova Divinity: 'Lumen's source of immense power originates from his Nova Aura - an Aura that allows the user to bend the powers of light itself. Though Lumen's applications of these powers are fairly basic, they are still devastatingly effective when mixed with his broad knowledge in martial arts. He uses his Aura to create orbs of light energy, destructive beams of light, or simply using the "strengthening" aspect of his Aura to enhance his kicks and punches. * '''Nova: '''Lumen holds his hand outspread in front of him, and an immense amount of light energy is gathered at his palm. He then releases that light energy into a massive beam attack, the beam of light bigger than Lumen himself in diameter. The light energy bombards the target, shredding them apart. ** '''Nova Orbs: '''Alternatively, Lumen can turn his Nova energy into compact, baseball-sized orbs of light energy, which allow Lumen to throw them rapidly, often bombarding his opponent from all sides with them. * '''Nebula: '''Lumen holds his hand in the air, gathering a massive amount of Nova energy, to the point where his hand begins to glow white. Lumen then strikes the target at point-blank range, either shredding them apart with light energy or sending them careening hundreds of meters into the distance. This attack is even more destructive than Nova, however, due to it's melee range, it may endanger Lumen's life in the process. * '''Star-Clap: '''Tenchi claps his hands together, releasing Nova energy rapidly in the form of a blinding light. Said light is enough to permanently blind any regular human. '''Cosmica: '''Lumen's "evolved" state of Aura, in which he forcibly begins absorbing and outputting more Divinity than his body is actually able to cope with, forcing his Divinity to "Evolve" for a short amount of time. In his Cosmica, Lumen's already monstrous physical characteristics and Divinity power are increased even further, and he gains wings of Aura that allow flight. At first, Lumen was usually out of action after using his Cosmica due to the process of activating it, however, his body eventually adapts to it, and he learns to use it with little to no side effects, bar the rapid burning through of his Divinity. * '''Cosmic Nova: '''Lumen fires an enhanced version of his Nova. This time, the resulting beam is much larger and more powerful than a regular Nova, and takes less time to charge. '''Cosmic Nebula: '''Lumen strikes his opponent with an enhanced version of his Nebula. The resulting impact is enough to eradicate someone through the sheer light energy output of the attack alone. Like the Cosmic Nova, this attack takes less time to charge than it's counterpart. * '''Orbital Nebula: '''Lumen's proclaimed "Ultimate technique", he gathers an unfathomable amount of Nova energy in his hands over a period of a few seconds. Then, two small orbs of Nova energy begin orbiting his fist - like two planets orbiting a star. Tenchi then leaps forwards and strikes his target with a devastating amount of power, completely annihilating most enemies in the process. The light emitted from this attack is claimed to be "As bright as a sun being born". '''Omega Cosmica: '''Lumen's final and most powerful form. Lumen's Divinity and eyes become a flaming gold, a cloak made from Omega Nova energy forms over his clothes, a red Omega symbol appears on his head, and his power gains yet another massive boost. Lumen could only awaken this form when he was near-death after he came into contact with Azazel's Alpha Void energy. Being a descendant of Hyperion; the God of all that is Light, this form grants him the power to eradicate anything with evil intent or originating from darkness simply by being in their presence, though entities that are on a similar power level to Lumen can resist this. Lumen can re-awaken this skill in Beyond Heaven, however, it wields nowhere near the same power it did when he first awakened it, and lost its ability to create Galaxies (Though it is still able to create smaller celestial bodies like stars, Lumen stated that it is quite a strenuous process). Lumen's attacks in this form are able to deal direct damage to the soul due to the literal divine aspect of this form. * '''Omega Nova: '''Lumen fires out a beam of raw Omega Nova energy. It is said that the heat of the beam is even greater than the center of the sun, and the sheer light emitted from it is enough to eradicate anything. On top of this, Lumen is able to fire these beams almost instantaneously. ** '''Omega Nova Orbs: '''Lumen can also simply create orbs of Omega Nova energy, each packed with enough energy to cause a star to go supernova. * '''Omega Nebula: '''Lumen charges up a godlike amount of Omega Nova energy into his fist, before striking his opponent with enough force to blow them away to other galaxies. ** '''Heaven-Earth Crushing Nebula: '''The final and most powerful form of the Nebula. Lumen creates an Orbital Nebula out of Omega Nova Energy. The power from this strike was sufficient enough to wipe out a Galaxy roughly the size of the Milkyway in his clash with Azazel. * '''Omega Breaker: '''Lumen absorbs and entire star, converting it's nuclear energy into Omega Cosmica energy. He then throws off his Omega Cosmica energy cloak, putting both his arms out in front of him outspread. The cloak the turns into a basketball sized energy ball in front of the hands, with three small Omega Nova orbs orbiting it. The orb then fires forwards, engulfing whoever it hits in a torrent of light. The attack was enough to stop Azazel's Alpha Void Eater in it's tracks, a technique he claimed to be "Enough to create a Glaxy 14 million lightyears across". With the added power of a Nova, it managed to break through the attack and kill Azazel. This attack is sufficient enough to erase any evil/dark entity that may pose a threat to Lumen. * '''Energy Conversion: '''Lumen is able to convert any energy-based attack into Omega Nova energy and absorb it, giving him more energy. The flaw in this technique is that the attack requires direct contact with his hands in order to be converted. However, he is always able to passively absorb solar and nuclear energy, though he must be near a star to do that. ** '''Nullification: '''Tenchi is also able to nullify attacks that he isn't able to absorb, however, this technique shares the same weakness with his energy conversion technique - that being it requires direct contact with his hands in order to be nullified. * '''Creation: '''The Omega Cosmica embodies ''creation, being a polar opposite of the Alpha Demonica, which embodies destruction. Whilst he is in the Omega Cosmica, Lumen is able to create solar systems and Galaxies alike. '''Aura Barrier: '''Lumen is able to create virtually indestructible barriers made from his own Divinity. On top of this, he can make the barrier expand rapidly, pushing away all foes within the vicinity. '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics: '''Lumen's Divinity grants Lumen strength, speed, endurance and durability well above that of any regular human. '''Superhuman Senses: '''Lumen's eyesight, hearing, smell, touch and taste are well beyond that of a regular human's, allowing him to perceive and react to or counter enemy attacks in an instant. '''Martial Arts Prodigy: '''Lumen is extremely talented and skilled in the field of martial arts. He has mastered over 15 different forms of martial arts in his lifetime, allowing him to use a variety of styles in tandem with his Aura in order to berate foes with unrelenting attacks. '''Regeneration: '''A trait of Lumen's Divinity is that it allows him to regenerate from non-lethal wounds and amputation of the limbs in just a few seconds. Whilst he is in his Cosmica, this effect is boosted drastically. Whilst he is in his Omega Cosmica, he is able to regenerate as long as his soul remains (However, if his soul is sealed or destroyed, he would not be able to regenerate). Trivia * Lumen translates to "Light" in Latin. ** "Solis" means "Sun" in Latin (you can tell I'm being REALLY creative here) * Lumen is based off on old OC of mine called Tenchi Shinsei. * Lumen's father shared the same love of stars Lumen had. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Demigods Category:Male Characters Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Absorption Users Category:Immortals Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3